


It Made a Man out of Me

by whiskysour (whiskygalore)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Kink Meme, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskysour
Summary: It was boarding school that had made a real man out of Jeff. A man with connections and the drive to succeed. And an appreciation for a pretty face, and a pert ass.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Chris Kane, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	It Made a Man out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme underage filthy short-fill prompt. So, this is exactly that. Good old fashioned going-to-hell filth. Read the tags. Enter with caution.

It was boarding school that had made a real man out of Jeff. A man with connections and the drive to succeed. And an appreciation for a pretty face, and a pert ass. 

He was so convinced that sending his nephew to boarding school was the right thing to do that he’d offered to pay the fees himself. And to pick Jensen up from school at the end of his first term. His waste-of-space sister was too out of her head to even care. She barely remembered she had a son most of the time.

Jeff was running late; unfortunately trying to wrap up business before he took a vacation took longer than he’d hoped. He’d been so desperate to get out of the door he’d almost fired his damned assistant the last time she tried to stop him. He wasn’t surprised, or disappointed, to see Jared standing with Jensen when he finally drew up to the door of the deserted school. Jared had been keeping an eye on the boy from his very first day, and regularly updating Jeff on his nephew’s progress. Jensen was a special kid. Jeff wanted to make sure he realised his full potential. 

“There we go, Jensen. I told you your uncle would be here soon, didn’t I?” Jared said, patting Jensen’s shoulder as Jeff stepped out of his Mercedes. 

“Yes, Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen replied softly. A term at school hadn’t helped cure Jensen of his shyness, he still blushed like a virgin when Jeff smiled at him. He still _looked_ like a virgin too, in his pristine white shirt, long grey socks and little grey shorts. 

“Jared,” Jeff said, shaking his old friend’s hand and slapping his back. “Good to see you, man. I hope Jensen’s been behaving himself.”

Jared was all dimples when he smiled back. “He’s a model pupil. A real teacher’s pet you could say. But it’s important that he keeps up his studies during the holidays, Jeff. I hope you can keep an eye on him.”

“Oh, I plan on spending a lot of time with the boy,” Jeff reassured Jared. “In fact, he’s spending the entire holidays with me while his mother is vacationing in Europe.”

“Wow, Jeff, that’s incredibly kind of you,” Jared said with a knowing smirk. “What do you say to your uncle, Jensen?”

“Thank you, Sir,” Jensen returned meekly, looking intently at his well polished shoes. 

“Manners, Jensen,” Jared snapped, gripping the back of Jensen’s neck and giving him a gentle shake. “Have you forgotten all your lessons? How do you thank someone properly.” 

Jensen finally looked up at Jeff through his girly-long eyelashes, his eyes wide and bright and wet. With the grace of a dancer, he dropped to his knees right there at Jeff’s feet. His small fingers light and nimble as they unzipped Jeff’s pants. Jeff was glad he’d had the foresight to skip underwear when Jensen wrapped his hands straight around Jeff’s dick, working him quickly to full hardness. Jeff couldn’t hold back a low groan. He’d been dreaming about this for years. 

“Don’t be a tease now, Jensen,” Jared scolded. “Tell your uncle what happens to teasing cocksluts.”

“Teasing cocksluts get their useless balls paddled and their pathetic little dicks locked away,” Jensen replied automatically. Jeff suspected the kid had learnt that lesson the hard way. Hopefully Jared had remembered to record some of Jensen’s lessons for Jeff to watch at his leisure. If not, it was definitely something Jeff would suggest for next term.

“You better get sucking then hadn’t you, Jenny,” Jared said, giving Jensen’s ass a gentle shove with his foot. “Unless you want a visit to my study before you leave.”

“No, Sir,” Jensen replied swiftly, before wrapping his lips around Jeff’s dick, swallowing him down so fast and deep that Jeff thought he might embarrass himself by coming the second his dick hit the back of Jensen’s throat.

Jeff dropped his hand to his nephews head, fingers twisting cruelly in his mop of straw-blonde hair. 

“You were right about the lad,” Jared commented, watching Jeff hold Jensen’s head still for a moment, his cute nose buried in Jeff’s pubes, before Jeff started to fuck his face. “He’s a natural cocksucker. Didn’t take long at all to break him in. We had him deep throating like a pro within a couple of weeks. It’s taken him a little longer to appreciate pussy, but after a few days chained under Miss Harris’s desk he managed to scrape a passable grade for that too.”

Tears streamed down Jensen’s face as Jeff pumped his hips, his balls smacking loudly against the boy’s delicate chin. “And his ass?”

”Don’t worry,” Jared said. “We’ve spent plenty time breaking that in too. Like I told you on the phone, I dealt with his pesky virginity myself but most of the teachers have worked hard with him this term. Our PE teacher Mr. Kane has taken a particular interest in Jensen’s training. In fact he made sure the lad’s ass was paddled red and stuffed full of come like a young pussyboy’s should be, just this morning,” Jared assured him. “The buttplug is school property though so make sure Jenny doesn’t forget to bring it back. Wouldn’t do for him to have a punishment the first day of term.”

“Does he need punished often,” Jeff asked breathlessly, his orgasm already starting to build in his balls. 

“Most days. He’s in my study so often I sometimes think the little come-dump misbehaves deliberately.”

Jensen coughed, choking around Jeff’s dick, as he came with a shout, his spunk shooting down the boy’s throat and leaking messily from his lips. Jeff kindly slid his dick out of the kid’s mouth, slapping it across Jensen’s flushed cheeks and jerking himself dry across the boy’s upturned face as he gasped for breath. 

“Ackles,” Jared sighed in disappointment. “Look at the mess of you, you know better than to waste come like that. Honestly, after me telling Mr. Morgan how well you were doing. Clean your uncle up and then I think one last visit to my study before you leave is in order. Perhaps we can show your uncle how much you enjoy my nipple clamps and flogger.”

Yes, Jeff thought, struggling to tuck his licked clean and half-hard dick back in pants as he watched Jensen crawl obediently back up the steps after the headmaster, the school fees were definitely a good investment. 


End file.
